warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Nikana
| stancemod = Blind Justice Decisive Judgement Tranquil Cleave | stance = | introduced = | notes = }} The Dragon Nikana is a powerful katana of Tenno design, based off the Nikana. It was released in . This weapon can be sold for . Players can obtain the blueprint in the marketplace for . Players may also buy the Nikana from the Market for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Third highest base damage of all single-handed weapons. *High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *One polarity slot and one polarity slot. Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against Shields and Armor . *Very small jump attack knockdown radius. Comparisons *'Dragon Nikana' compared to Nikana : **Higher base damage (85.0 vs. 45.0). ***Higher damage (4.25 vs. 2.25). ***Higher damage (8.5 vs. 4.5). ***Higher damage (72.25 vs. 38.25). **Higher critical chance (15.0% vs. 10.0%). **Slightly higher attack speed (1.0 vs. 0.917). **Higher status chance (15.0% vs. 10.0%). Dragon Nikana compared to Nikana Prime : **Lower base damage (85.0 vs. 95.0). ***Lower damage (4.25 vs. 4.8). ***Higher damage (8.5 vs. 4.8). ***Lower damage (72.25 vs. 85.5). **Lower critical chance (15.0% vs. 20.0%). **Slightly lower attack speed (1.0 vs. 1.08). **Lower status chance (15.0% vs. 20.0%). Notes *The default strikes of the Nikanas lash out quickly, but have noticeably longer delay before the next swing. This should be noted if you are particular about hit timing. *As the description suggests, the Dragon Nikana requires Mastery Rank 8 to craft, having one of the highest Mastery Rank requirements of all available weapons. *Before , the Dragon Nikana appeared alongside the normal Nikana in the Market with the same name as the regular version, causing some confusion due to its superior stats despite looking like an identical weapon. This has been changed to reflect the Dragon Nikana being a separate weapon. *The Dragon Nikana was previously unlockable via Clan research, requiring the Nikana to the researched. removed the Dragon Nikana from the Tenno Lab, and a conversion blueprint was made available in the Market to allow Nikana users to upgrade to the Dragon Nikana. Trivia *This weapon is the first of its kind to have an enhancement prefix of Dragon. **Though a Tenno weapon, "Dragon" is the second prefix, with "Dex" being the first, that doesn't follow the normal upgrade path, becoming Primes. Possibly due in part to the fact that neither are constructed with Orokin technology. *The Dragon Nikana's scabbard colors are customized from the Attachments tab, rather than the main Appearance tab colors. **The dangling strip by the scabbard is customized through the main Appearance tab, however. Media Dragon.png DragonNikanaCodex.png|Dragon Nikana in Codex ZiP's Dragon Nikana.jpg|Dragon Nikana's look as of 13.0.1 Warframe0098.jpg|The Dragon Nikana's idle stance. 53k.jpg Let's Build Warframe - Dragon Nikana Build A Gay Guy Plays Dragon Nikana, Possibly The Best Melee Weapon? Warframe Dragon Nikana Warframe Beta - Dragon Nikana (HD)(HUN) Warframe Melee 2.0 Lets Build Dragon Nikana - Decisive Judgement Stance Warframe Melee 2.0 Lets Build Dragon Nikana - Tranquil Cleave Stance Warframe Dragon Nikana Pro Builds No Forma! Update 13-0 Warframe The Dragon Nikana Build Guide (U15.5.9) See Also *Nikana, the regular version of this weapon. *Nikana Prime, the prime version of the Nikana. fr:Dragon Nikana Category:Long Melee Weapons Category:Nikana Category:Tenno Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 13 Category:Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons